1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stackable transportation container or box of sheet metal. The container has two side walls and a rear wall which have upper stacking edges forming the opening of the container. The container further has a front wall which is lower as compared to the side walls and the rear wall. A flap is mounted in the area of the upper edge of the front wall. The bearing members on the flap are formed by integrally manufactured loops, while the bearing members on the container are formed by two pins which are directed towards each other. Each of the pins is mounted on a support plate connected to a corner of the container.